My Evil Son
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: YunJae ft Kyuhyun fic. No summary, just read... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Suara erangan dan tarikan nafas berat tak henti-hentinya terdengar dari sebuah ruangan di bagian _maternity_ di Seoul International Hospital. Di ruangan tersebut, tampaklah seorang yeoja dan namja. Sepertinya si namja sedang menemani istrinya melahirkan.

"Errgh, Yunnieeee ~~" erang sang istri, sambil terus meremas keras tangan suaminya yang pucat. Yunnie, atau Yunho, sang suami balas meremas tangan istrinya, menguatkan sang istri yang kini tengah berjuang melawan rasa sakit yang menderanya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jangan menyerah, Joongie.." kata Yunho sambil mengusap dahi Jaejoong—istrinya—yang bersimbah peluh. Bibir dan wajah Jaejoong pucat pasi. Ia hampir terlihat seperti _zombie_ kalau saja perut besarnya tidak terlihat. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat kontraksi kembali menyerangnya.

Yunho terus mengelus-elus dan setengah memijat perut besar Jaejoong saat Dr. Park datang, kemudian membuka kedua kaki Jaejoong.

"Pembukaannya sudah cukup.. Sekarang, tarik nafas dalam-dalam, Nyonya Jung.." kata dokter Park memberi aba-aba. Jaejoong terus mengatur nafasnya sendiri ditemani Yunho yang ikut-ikutan tegang.

"Dorong, Nyonya Jung.."

"AAAAARGHHHH! JUNG YUNHOOOOO!"

.

* * *

.

**Title : My Evil Son**

**Author : Iino Sayuri **

**Disclaimer : YunJaeKyu belong to God, SME, CJeS, and beloved ELF and Cassie**

**Warnings : ini gaje.. salah satu contoh ff gagal…. Dibuat dengan no point alias pointless.. Cuma dipublish karena lagi seneng aja klo ngeliat YunJae punya anak Kyu… *melenggang pergi***

**Note : ini gaje. Gausah dibaca kalo emang dari awal ga suka... Thanks! Dan NO BASH! BOLEH DI-FLAME, TAPI NO BASH ALLOWED. Thank you.**

.

* * *

_Happy reading, enjoy!_

* * *

.

_2 years later—_

.

"Yunnie, bisa kau membantu aku mengajak Kyu bermain? Tampaknya anak itu bosan didalam kamar terus.." seru Jaejoong dari dapur pada Yunho yang tengah sibuk dengan koran. Yunho dengan cepat mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan istrinya, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun—putra mereka yang lahir dua tahun lalu.

Yunho menghela nafas. Selalu saja begini setiap hari libur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yunho setiap hari libur untuk merawat Kyuhyun seharian sementara Jaejoong sibuk dengan tempat favoritnya—dapur. Hari libur yang sebenarnya ingin digunakan Yunho untuk santai-santai malah harus jadi berurusan dengan si _evil_ satu itu.

_Evil?_

Ne, si _evil_ yang dimaksudkan tadi itu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sekarang berusia dua tahun, berwajah tampan seperti appa-nya, termasuk namja kecil yang _terlalu_ aktif untuk ukuran anak seusianya.

Yunho dengan malas memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih asyik duduk didalam boks-nya sambil mengisap jempol.

Yunho menjulurkan tangan kedalam boks Kyuhyun. "Annyeong, Kyu.." sapa Yunho yang dibalas tawa dari Kyuhyun. Tangan Yunho terjulur kedalam boks untuk menggendong Kyuhyun keluar, tapi sebelum itu dengan cepat Kyuhyun menangkap satu jari Yunho, kemudian memainkannya asal.

Yunho tersenyum melihat ulah putranya, tapi tiba-tiba menjerit keras saat Kyuhyun tak sengaja menekuk jarinya ke belakang terlalu keras. Jaejoong yang kaget langsung menghampiri Yunho yang meringis-ringis kesakitan, dan Kyuhyun yang tertawa riang menertawakan appa-nya.

"Yunnie.. Gwaenchana? Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sendok sayur di tangan. Jaejoong pasti sangat terburu-buru dan kaget saat mendengar seruan Yunho tadi. Sampai-sampai, meletakkan sendok sayur saja tidak sempat saking kagetnya.

Yunho meringis, "A-Aniya, Joongie.." Yunho meringis lagi, "Aku tidak apa-ap—AAAAAA!" jeritnya lagi ketika Kyuhyun kali ini memencet kuku Yunho dengan keras, sementara Kyuhyun kembali tertawa keras dengan suaranya yang masih patah-patah.

Jaejoong _sweatdropped_ melihat tingkah anak dan suaminya. "Yunnie lebai!" kata Jaejoong sebelum berlalu begitu saja kembali ke dapur.

Yunho masih mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang menertawakannya.

"Ppa... ebai!"

.

.

"Kalian bisa kan kutinggal berdua seharian ini?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih memangku Kyuhyun di ruang tamu. Yeoja itu tampak mempersiapkan penampilannya sendiri, menyisir rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat terkena hembusan angin AC, kemudian merapikan pakaiannya.

Yunho memandang nelangsa pada istrinya, "Kenapa kau harus pergi hari iniiii?" ratap ayah satu anak itu, "Tidak bisakah kau dan Su-ie menunda acara jalan-jalan kalian? Bukankah Onew juga masih sangat lengket dengan Su-ie?" protes Yunho, yang dibalas decakan jadi Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya sebentar, Yunnie-ya.. Onew saja akhirnya bisa hanya berdua dengan Chunnie, kok.. Masa' kau tidak bisa?" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho kemudian mengecup bibir tebal sang suami kemudian beralih ke pipi gembil Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu kemudian mengambil tasnya yang terletak di sofa, kemudian memakai _high heels_-nya dan berjalan kearah pintu depan, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih memangku Kyuhyun.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti tepat di pintu, "Jangan khawatir, aku takkan lama kok.." Jaejoong tersenyum manis, kemudian melambai pada si kecil Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya. Yunho membetulkan letak duduk Kyuhyun di pangkuannya, kemudian kembali manyun sambil menatap mata istrinya, berharap dengan itu Jaejoong akan kembali dan tidak meninggalkannya berdua dengan jagoan _evil_nya.

Tapi Jaejoong hanya melemparkan _kiss-bye_ untuk Yunho dan Kyuhyun, kemudian menutup pintu depan dan samar-samar Yunho dapat mendengar suara mobil Junsu didepan rumahnya. Yunho menggendong Kyuhyun, kemudian membawa Kyuhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ya! Kyunnie..." panggil Yunho, berusaha menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terus terpaku pada PSP hitamnya. "Kau tahu? Umma meninggalkan kita berdua sendirian disini.." keluh Yunho. "Umma jahat ya?"

"A...ni.." jawab Kyuhyun ringan sambil mengutak-atik PSP-nya, membuat Yunho merasa dicuekin. Dengan cepat, Yunho menyambar PSP di tangan Kyuhyun, membuat _evil _kecil itu menatapnya bingung.

"Ppaaa.." protes Kyuhyun dengan tampang imutnya. Tapi Yunho hanya mengangkat PSP Kyuhyun tinggi-tinggi, berusaha menjauhkan benda laknat itu dari tangan putranya.

"Aniya, Kyunnie-ah! Hari ini, kita akan pergi jalan-jalan!" titah Yunho tegas, "_No PSP, no toys, and no TV_ untuk hari ini, arraseo?" tanya Yunho lagi, tapi Kyuhyun langsung kembali ceria begitu mendengar kata 'jalan-jalan'.

"Eung!" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan, "Al..laceo!"

.

.

"Hihi... Bi...lu..." kicau Kyuhyun semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk balon yang dilihatnya di pinggir jalan. Sementara Yunho hanya menengok putranya yang berada di kursi belakang dari kursi pengemudi.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil, pergi jalan-jalan seperti kata Yunho tadi. Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke Lotte World, sekalian bersenang-senang dan _have fun_. Mungkin saja ia bisa melepaskan sedikit bebannya sebagai seorang ayah.

Kyuhyun bergumam senang ketika mobil Yunho mulai memasuki gerbang Lotte World yang berwarna-warni. "Ppaaaa... Ppaaaa..." Kyuhyun terus menerus memanggil Yunho, berusaha menunjukkan Yunho warna-warni yang Kyuhyun lihat. Tangan Kyuhyun menempel di jendela, menunjuk-nunjuk balon-balon beraneka warna yang terlihat olehnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tertawa kecil melihat anaknya yang riang.

"Ne, ne, Kyunnie.. Kita keluar sebentar lagi.." Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya, kemudian langsung membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya. Sebelah lengannya yang kokoh langsung menggendong Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dengan sedikit kesulitan karena Kyuhyun terus bergerak-gerak dalam gendongannya.

"Ppaaa.. Ppaaaaa ~~ Lu..cuuuu..." Kyuhyun tertawa geli sambil menarik-narik daun telinga Yunho. Kedua matanya yang berbinar-binar melihat kesana kemari dengan riang. Sementara Yunho sendiri? Terlihat kesulitan. Tangan kanannya menggendong Kyuhyun, dan tangan kirinya membawa tas besar yang berisi banyak kebutuhan Kyuhyun.

Merasa kelelahan, Yunho mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku di taman bermain itu sejenak. Ia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara. Tapi, Kyuhyun malah mengangkat tangannya dn menjepit hidung Yunho dengan keras, menyebabkan Yunho megap-megap tak bisa bernafas.

"K-Kyuuuu..." Yunho berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho dari hidungnya, tapi cukup sulit. Mengingat Kyuhyun kini tengah berusaha berdiri di pahanya dengan satu tangan yang menjepit hidungnya, dan tangan lain menjepit telinganya, mau tak mau Yunho harus menjaga keseimbangan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya agar Kyuhyun tidak jatuh. Yunho belum mau dibanting Jaejoong karena menjatuhkan anaknya yang tampan tapi _evil_ ini.

"Hihihi.. Ppaaa ~" Kyuhyun tertawa, dan menjepit hidung Yunho makin keras. Kakinya berpindah-pindah di atas paha Yunho, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sendiri, sementara Yunho makin megap-megap dan membuka mulutnya makin lebar untuk bernafas.

SRET~

"Woo ~" Kyuhyun bergumam kecil ketika ia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi untungnya, Yunho dengan cepat menangkapnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena tegang. Sempat dikiranya Kyuhyun akan terjatuh, untung saja refleknya cepat. Dan selain itu, Kyuhyun juga refleks melepaskan jepitan jari-jarinya pada hidung dan telinga Yunho, dan memutuskan untuk berpegangan pada pakaian Yunho.

"Hampir saja, Kyu.." Yunho memandang _horror_ pada anaknya yang memandang polos padanya. Perlahan-lahan, dibantunya Kyuhyun berdiri diatas pahanya lagi. "Kau tahu, kau bisa saja jatuh.. Kau itu—"

NGEK ~

"AAAAAARRRRRGH!~" perkataan Yunho langsung terpotong oleh suara jeritannya sendiri ketika Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menginjak bagian tengah selangkangannya. O.O Kaki Kyuhyun yang mungil tapi kuat dengan sadis menindih bagian tengah selangkangannya dengan sepatu biru Kyuhyun, membuat Yunho menjerit pilu. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menolehkan kepalanya kearah ayah dan anak itu.

"Hihihi... Hahaha ~" Kyuhyun malah tertawa sementara Yunho meringis-ringis menahan rasa nyeri di selangkangannya. Yunho berani taruhan, rasa sakit ini jauh lebih sakit dibanding _'little Yunho'_ yang didiamkan Jaejoong semalaman.

"K...Kyunnie..." Yunho langsung memindahkan Kyuhyun agar duduk disebelahnya. Sementara Yunho langsung mengapit kakinya dan sesekali meniup kearah _'little Yunho'_-nya, berusaha meredakan rasa nyeri yang seolah menjalar sampai otaknya. *lebeh*

Tanpa disadari Yunho, Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mulai turun dari bangku yang mereka tempati. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, dan kemudian perlahan memposisikan kakinya yang masih belum sampai ke tanah dengan hati-hati, dan langsung menjatuhkan diri.

"Agh!"

POFF ~

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk diatas lantai Lotte World, dengan alas popoknya yang tebal. Jadi _evil_ kecil itu jelas tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali. _Evil_ kecil itu hanya sedikit melengos melihat bajunya yang sedikit terangkat, dan kemudian merangkak dengan riang kesana kemari. Beruntung sekali tadi Yunho memakaikan celana _jeans_ panjang untuk bawahan Kyuhyun. Jadi ia sekarang tak merasa sakit sama sekali karena merangkak.

Yunho, yang sudah selesai dengan _'little Yunho'_nya, meregangkan ototnya sejenak. Kedua matanya jelalatan mencari stan makanan atau _snack_ yang mungkin saja bisa meredakan rasa laparnya.

"Kyunnie, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yunho sambil matanya terus menjelajah, tak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah hilang. Yunho baru menyadari Kyuhyun tidak ada ketika seorang wanita duduk diatas bangku tersebut, tepat ditempat Kyuhyun duduk tadi.

"Lho?" Yunho berjengit kaget sambil menunjuk wanita tersebut, "Kenapa kau yang malah disini? Disini kan tadi ada anakku.." Yunho kebingungan sementara wanita itu memandangnya balik dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, "Mwo? Anak apanya? Kulihat tadi tempat ini kosong kok.. Lagipula, aku malah mengira kau datang sendirian kesini.." jelas wanita itu yang membuat Yunho melongo.

"Mwo? Kosong katamu? Kalau begitu aku harus segera pergi, annyeong!" Yunho langsung pergi setelah sebelumnya menyambar tas kebutuhan Kyuhyun, kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan wanita itu yang menggerutu kesal.

"Kukira masih _single_, ternyata malah sudah punya anak. Sial!" keluh wanita itu.

Sementara itu, Yunho masih sibuk berlari menyusuri tiap jengkal Lotte World, mencari buah hatinya yang tampan itu. Tetapi, masalahnya Yunho terlalu tinggi, dan Kyuhyun terlalu pendek. Apalagi Kyuhyun masih belum bisa berjalan, hanya bisa merangkak. Tentu akan sejuta kali lebih susah untuk menemukan anak unyu terse—ah! Ternyata dia disana! Didepan toilet.

Dengan wajah berbinar, Yunho cepat-cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun yang merangkak tak tentu arah didepan toilet. Tapi, tampaknya wajah berbinar Yunho tak bertahan lama—lagi. Karena, dengan kadar _innocent_ yang tinggi atau kadar ke-_evil_-an yang sama tingginya, Kyuhyun merangkak masuk kedalam toilet wanita.

Toilet wanita!

Yunho melongo saat Kyuhyun merangkak makin jauh masuk kedalam toilet. Dapat didengarnya seruan kaget maupun seruan penuh kekaguman dari dalam toilet. Dugaan Yunho, karena wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa dikatakan tampan untuk anak seusianya-lah maka para wanita itu terkagum-kagum.

'_Kalau Kyuhyun saja yang masuk para yeojadeul sudah seperti itu, tentu tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk dan mengambil anakku kembali.._' entah karena polos atau pabbo, Yunho malah berpikir seperti itu. Dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Yunho langsung melangkah masuk kedalam toilet wanita.

"Permisi..." Yunho memberi salam pada penghuni toilet wanita yang melongo _shock_, "Aku mau mengambil kembali—"

"NAMJA!" salah seorang wanita menjerit keras, mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikan ayahnya sejak Yunho masuk dari pintu toilet. Beberapa yeoja langsung maju sambil membawa bermacam-macam senjata—entah tas, dompet, buku, dan bahkan sikat—kemudian mulai memukuli Yunho yang mereka anggap kurang ajar karena telah berani masuk toilet wanita seenaknya sampai Yunho terdorong ke luar toilet sekarang.

"Ampun, ampun!" kata Yunho melas sambil berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan senjata, "Aku tidak bermaksud mengintip! Aku hanya ingin mengambil anak—"

"Jangan banyak omong kau, dasar orang mesum!"

BYUR!

Seorang ahjumma-ahjumma gendut langsung menyiram tubuh Yunho dengan air yang ia ambil dari wastafel dan kemudian ditampung dalam ember yang kebetulan bertengger santai di pojok toilet. Dan ahjumma tersebut sukses membuat Yunho basah kuyup dari atas hingga bawah.

"Hihi... Ppa...ba..cah.." Kyuhyun dengan nistanya malah menertawakan Yunho yang sudah memasang tampang sebal sambil menatapnya tajam. Dan bukannya berhenti, tawa Kyuhyun malah makin keras.

Tampaknya, selain _have fun_, hari ini Yunho juga belajar satu hal : yeoja takkan memberi ampun jika kau memasuki toilet, saat kau adalah seorang pria dewasa. Setampan apapun dirimu.

.

.

Yunho mendengus sebal ketika melirik Kyuhyun yang tertidur kekenyangan di bangku belakang mobil. Anaknya itu benar-benar mengacau seharian. Lihat saja Yunho! Pakaiannya kotor semua. Mulai dari disiram di toilet wanita, saus spageti Kyuhyun yang mengenai lengan bajunya, dan kemudian susu Kyuhyun yang tumpah dibagian depan.. Oh, Jung Yunho benar-benar sial hari ini.

Yunho membelokkan mobilnya masuk ke _carport_ rumahnya. Dilihatnya lampu didalam rumah sudah menyala, berarti Jaejoong sudah pulang. Dalam hati, Yunho bersorak gembira mendapati istrinya sudah pulang. Yunho langsung mencopot sabuk pengaman setelah mematikan mesin, kemudian beralih ke bangku belakang, tempat Kyuhyun tidur dengan pulas.

Yunho pelan-pelan melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang dipakai Kyuhyun dan kemudian mengangkatnya pelan-pelan, menjaga agar Kyuhyun tak terbangun. Sesudah memposisikan Kyuhyun di bahunya, Yunho langsung mengambil tas Kyuhyun, dan kemudian keluar dari mobil. Angin dingin menerpa bajunya yang masih setengah basah, membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil.

Yunho melangkah ke pintu depan, kemudian membukanya. Mendapati bau harum bulgogi tercium membuat Yunho merasa begitu gembira. Tentu saja gembira, sebentar lagi Jaejoong yang akan kembali mengurus _evil_nya ini.

"Kau sudah pulang, Yun?" suara Jaejoong terdengar dari arah dapur. Dan sedetik kemudian, Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong yang melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur. Ekspresi wanita itu berubah kaget saat melihat penampilan Yunho yang berantakan.

"Omo! Kau kenapa, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong seraya berlari menghampiri Yunho yang masih menggendong Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Pelan-pelan diambilnya Kyuhyun dari bahu Yunho. Kemudian matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuh Yunho yang terlihat kacau.

"Hari ini hari yang berat untukku.." Yunho mengeluh seraya meletakkan tas Kyuhyun diatas sofa, kemudian membanting dirinya sendiri keatasnya.

"Hari ini bukannya bersenang-senang dengan Kyunnie, aku malah jadi sengsara.." Yunho bercerita sementara Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun, menjaganya agar tidak terbangun setelah tadi sempat bergerak kaget.

"Jinjjayo?" Jaejoong memandang simpati pada suaminya seraya berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun, bermaksud meletakkan anaknya di boks-nya. Tapi, tepat didepan kamar, Yunho mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun yang disusul isakan kecil.

"Ppaaa... Ap...paaa ~"

Jaejoong langsung bertindak. Dengan cepat, ditepuk-tepuknya pundak Kyuhyun lagi sementara Yunho ikut menghampiri. Yunho mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, seketika membuat si kecil itu tenang.

Jaejoong nyengir kecil kearah suaminya, "Sepertinya ada yang sudah akrab dengan Kyu.." ledek Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas senyum menawan Yunho. "Tentu saja.. Walaupun seharian ini aku harus repot sih.. Tapi tidak apa.." tambahnya sambil mengekor Jaejoong yang melangkah masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, kemudian meletakkan tubuh kecil itu kedalam boks-nya, dan menyelimutinya dengan hati-hati.

Jaejoong mengernyit, "Memang apa saja yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padamu?" tanya Jaejoong, tanpa sadar mengundang sebuah seringai di wajah tampan Yunho.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan.." Yunho menggiring Jaejoong ke kamar mereka, "Sebelumnya, bantu aku dulu dong, tadi '_little _Yunnie' diinjak oleh Kyu.. Sakit sekali rasanya.."

.

.

-FIN-

.

* * *

.

tepat setelah UKK dan comeback dengan ff begini?

boleh minta kritik, saran, atopun flame tentang ff ini? Apa saja boleh.

so...

wanna give me some of your review?

Thanks ~


	2. Chapter 2

"**Nae sarang nomaneul nomaneul nomaneul noreul wihan binjari—"** Yoochun tengah bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil sementara putranya yang gembul, Onew, kini tengah tiduran di paha Yoochun yang tidak seempuk paha Junsu. Namja kecil berusia empat tahun itu mendengus kecil ketika mendengar appa-nya bernyanyi. Maklum saja, bagi Onew, suara Junsu adalah suara paling indah yang pernah didengarnya.

"Appa, jangan nyanyi lagi ~" rengek Onew sambil menarik-narik celana pendek yang dikenakan Yoochun, membuatnya sedikit melorot. Yoochun menaikkan celananya lagi ketika Onew menambahkan, "Suara Appa aneh ~"

Yoochun melotot aneh mendengar Onew memprotesnya seperti itu. Bayangkan saja, selama ini istrinya selalu memuji-muji suaranya yang bertekstur (?) serak-serak basah layaknya _husky_ itu, dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai suara Yoochun yang seperti itu.

Tapi ini?

Aish, bahkan Yoochun dihina oleh anaknya sendiri. -_-

"Enak saja, suara Appa tidak aneh tahu! Kau saja yang mungkin salah dengar," timpal Yoochun sambil menyentil dahi Onew yang mengerang keras ketika dahinya disentil. Tangannya yang mungil memegangi dahinya ketika Yoochun bersiap menyentil dahi namja gembul itu lagi.

"Appaaa ~ Jangan sentil-sentil! Nanti dahiku ikutan lebar kayak dahi Appa ~"

Yoochun mengerang dalam hati ketika Onew mengatakan hal itu. Dahinya berkerut melihat wajah Onew yang memandangnya polos, seolah tanpa dosa yang berarti. Diacaknya rambut Onew sambil tersenyum. Tapi, bukan senyum gemas, melainkan senyum menahan geram.

'_Untung saja dia anakku...'_ batin Yoochun sambil terus mengacak rambut Onew yang sudah berantakan.

.

* * *

.

**Title : My Evil Son [YooSu version]**

**Author : Iino Sayuri **

**Disclaimer : YooSuNew belong to God, SME, CJeS, and beloved Cassie and Shawols**

**Warnings : ini gaje.. maksa.. ga pantes dibaca.. GS.. yg ga suka BISA LANGSUNG PERGI. **

**Note : sekuel dari My Evil Son [YunJae version].. yang gasuka sekuel, yang ga suka YooSu, silakan pergi. Saya nggak terima bash, tapi kalo flame diterima dengan hati yang terbuka lebar.. Thanks!**

.

* * *

_Happy reading, enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

Siang yang cerah, secerah raut wajah Onew yang tengah bermain dengan boneka ayam kesayangannya. Tetapi, nampaknya disertai sedikit mendung, seperti yang dapat kita lihat pada wajah ayah satu anak yang tampan ini, Park Yoochun. Wajah Yoochun yang biasanya cerah, kini dihiasi titik-titik air yang mengalir turun dari jidatnya yang lebar, menuju pipinya, dan terus mengalir hingga ke dadanya yang tertutupi oleh kaus polo berwarna _orange_.

Keringat.

_Yeah_, namja tampan itu berkeringat hebat sekarang. Bukan, dia bukan sedang menonton film yadong atau semacamnya. Bukan juga sedang berolahraga—Yoochun punya asma berat dan ia lebih memilih jarang berolahraga daripada asmanya kambuh ditengah kegiatan olahraganya. Namja itu hanya sedang memasak.

Memasak?

Ne, itulah yang dilakukan Yoochun sekarang. Kegiatan sakral yang seharusnya hanya bisa dilakukan Junsu itu kini tengah dilakukan oleh Yoochun sekarang. Dikarenakan sejak setengah jam yang lalu Onew merengek kelaparan dan minta makan. Sebenarnya bisa sih, kalau Yoochun mau membeli makanan dari restoran atau mengajak Onew keluar untuk makan. Tapi Yoochun sedang malas kemana-mana. Ia sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan keadaan rumahnya yang kemarin baru saja dibersihkan Junsu sehingga sekarang rumah mereka bersih dan wangi.

Bagaimana dengan pesan antar?

_Well_, Junsu tidak pernah membiarkan nomor-nomor telepon restoran ayam goreng cepat saji bertebaran di rumah mereka. Apalagi dengan adanya Onew. Kalau saja Onew sampai menemukan nomor telepon restoran ayam goreng cepat saji, bisa dipastikan YooSu _couple_ akan langsung bangkrut mengingat Onew itu pecinta ayam.

Terhitung sudah satu jam waktu yang dihabiskan Yoochun didapur. Onew yang merasa gelisah karena semakin lapar segera meninggalkan boneka ayamnya, kemudian menengok apa yang sedang ayahnya lakukan di dapur.

'_Memasak tidak susah kan? Umma saja kalau memasak cepat, masa Appa tidak bisa?_' batin polos Onew ketika melihat Yoochun yang tengah mengangkat wajan. Matanya memandang bingung pada sebuah mangkuk berisi sesuatu yang berwarna sedikit hitam, dan kehijauan. Merasa penasaran, Onew menarik sebuah kursi, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya, melihat apa yang ada didalam mangkuk itu.

"Appa! Ini apa?" jerit Onew ngeri ketika melihat isi mangkuk itu. Tangan Onew menyambar sebuah garpu, kemudian mengangkat sesuatu yang berwarna hijau tua dari sup berkuah bening tersebut.

"Itu rumput laut. Sudah, jangan banyak protes, makan saja.." kata Yoochun sambil membilas panci. Tapi Onew memandang aneh pada sup rumput laut favoritnya yang sekarang malah terlihat aneh di matanya. Membuat Onew serasa mual, kalau anak itu boleh jujur.

Onew menatap punggung tidak-terlalu-lebar Yoochun yang masih berusaha membilas piring-piring yang licin akibat terlalu banyak diberinya sabun. Kedua matanya berkilat ragu ketika Yoochun dengan desahan puas menatap piring-piring basah yang telah ia bilas sebelumnya. Padahal Onew dapat melihat masih ada busa-busa sabun yang menghiasi piring-piring berwarna putih itu.

"Appa, masih ada sabunnya ~" tukas Onew sambil menunjuk pada piring-piring itu. Yoochun segera melihat kearah piring-piring itu, kemudian mendengus sebal. "Ah, nanti saja dibersihkan lagi," kata Yoochun, kemudian berjalan kearah meja makan dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursinya. "Kenapa tidak dimakan, Jinki-ya? Bukannya kau tadi bilang lapar?"

Onew menggeleng sambil tetap memandang mangkuk sup rumput laut buatan Yoochun. "Sudah nggak lapar lagi, Appa, dan..." kata Onew sambil manyun, "Kelihatannya itu nggak enak.." lanjut Onew, membuat Yoochun mengerutkan kening dan menyambar mangkuk itu cepat.

"Bicara apa kau ini, Onew? Mana mungkin tidak enak? Appa sudah mengikuti resep Umma-mu kok.." kata Yoochun sambil meraih sendok, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Onew. Tetapi anaknya itu menggeleng.

"Coba Appa dulu yang makan..." pinta Onew sambil mendorong sendok itu kembali pada Yoochun. Namja tampan itu hanya mendengus ketika mata Onew berbinar penasaran padanya yang hendak memakan sup rumput laut itu.

"Jangan macam-macam, sup rumput laut Appa tidak kalah enak dengan buatan Umma-mu.." sahut Yoochun sedikit sombong, kemudian menyendokkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Seketika Yoochun melotot.

"Hmph!"

.

.

Yoochun sedang tiduran di ranjangnya setelah insiden sup rumput laut yang baru saja menimpanya tadi. Perut Yoochun serasa diaduk-aduk setelah memakan sup rumput laut buatannya tadi. Sungguh! Rasanya berbeda jauh dengan sup rumput laut buatan Junsu. Padahal Yoochun sudah mengikuti resep Junsu, dan ia benar-benar yakin hasilnya akan enak. Tapi ternyata?

Aigo, sepertinya ia harus bertanya pada Junsu apa rahasianya sehingga sup rumput laut buatannya bisa begitu nikmat.

"Bukaaaan! Itu disanaaa! Disanaaaa!" terdengar seruan Onew yang kegirangan saat nonton Dora. -_- Yoochun menghela nafasnya saat mendengar Onew yang begitu semangat ketika menonton film kartun bertokoh anak perempuan yang kata teman _author_ mirip Afika itu. *plak* Sesekali terdengar geraman Onew yang kesal karena Dora tak kunjung bereaksi dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Hyaaaah! Doraaa! Itu gunungnya di belakangmu! Masa' nggak keliatan?" Onew akhirnya marah-marah sendiri saat Dora tak menjawab kalimatnya. Onew masih terus memelototi Dora yang malah asyik ngomong sendiri dengan Boots, dan setelah beberapa saat, Onew mematikan TV. Merasa geram. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar orangtuanya, dimana Yoochun kini tengah beristirahat dan bersantai setelah kejadian naas yang menimpanya tadi.

"Appa!" seru riang Onew sambil melongokkan kepalanya masuk kedalam kamar, melihat Yoochun yang tertidur sambil meletakkan sebuah handuk hangat di perutnya, mengompres perutnya yang sakit. Onew mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Mengendap perlahan menuju tubuh kurus tapi atletis ayahnya yang tengah terkapar tidak berdaya. Dan sambil menaiki ranjang appa-nya, Onew mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yoochun, memintanya bangun.

"Appa! Appa!" kata Onew sambil terus menggucang tubuh Yoochun, yang akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian membuatnya terbangun. Onew tersenyum lebar ketika akhirnya Yoochun membuka matanya, kemudian memandang anaknya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Apa, Onew-ya?" tanya Yoochun dengan suara serak akibat baru bangun tidur. Onew nyengir lebar. "Appa, ayo kita main!"

DEG.

Entah kenapa perasaan Yoochun mendadak tidak enak ketika mendengar Onew mengucapkan kata 'main'.

"Ma-Main apa, Onew-ya?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Main petualangan.. Appa jadi Dora.." jawab Onew santai.

"MWO?"

.

.

Kaus polo berwarna ungu? _Check_.

Ransel _travelling_ Yoochun? _Check_.

Celana pendek? _Check_.

Kaus kaki yang panjangnya selutut? _Check_.

Sepatu olahraga? _Check._

"Appaaaaa!~ Apa rambutmu tidak bisa dipanjangkan dengan cepat? Aku mau bikin rambut Appa seperti Dora!" keluh Onew sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yoochun dengan sebelah tangan, sementara sebelah tangannya memegang hair-dryer. Mengeringkan rambut Yoochun yang sengaja ia basahi supaya lebih panjang. Yoochun sendiri hanya mendumel sebal saat rambutnya diacak-acak oleh putra tunggalnya itu.

"Rambut Appa ya cuma segini panjangnya, Onew-ya! Tidak bisa lebih panjang lagi!" tukas Yoochun saat Onew malah mencoba menarik-narik rambut Yoochun, mencoba memanjangkannya.

Onew mempautkan bibirnya sebal, "Ya sudah kalau begitu.. Toh Appa juga sudah mirip Dora kalau begini.." Onew bicara sendiri sambil merangkak turun dari kursi, kemudian meletakkan _hair dryer_ itu diatas meja makan sementara Yoochun sibuk berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri dengan panik.

Yoochun berambut Dora?

Yang benar saja!

Yoochun tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Junsu begitu tahu dirinya hendak dijadikan Dora oleh anaknya sendiri. -_- Membayangkan Junsu terbahak-bahak melihat penampilannya saja sudah membuat Yoochun ngeri.

"Appa!"

Dan lagi. Suara cempreng inilah penyebab kengerian Yoochun yang nomor satu. Dengan perlahan, Yoochun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Onew yang berbinar-binar sambil membawa sebuah kertas di tangannya. Peta. -_-

"Appa! Ayo sekarang kita mengelilingi rumah sambil melihat ke peta!" seru Onew sambil meenyodorkan peta nista itu kearah Yoochun yang mematung bingung. Merasa penasaran, Yoochun cepat-cepat berlari kearah dapur yang diandaikan oleh Onew sebagai hutan. Dan begitu Yoochun memasuki dapur—

"Astaga! Park Jinki! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dapur ummamu?"

—Yoochun yang _shock_ langsung memegangi kepalanya dengan panik. Bagaimana tidak panik kalau anakmu ternyata mengeluarkan semua sayuran di kulkas, dan kemudian meletakkannya di berbagai sudut di dapur untuk mendesain dapurmu sebagai hutan?

Junsu _pasti_ marah besar!

Yoochun melihat jam di dinding dapur. Dan kedua matanya membulat begitu melihat jam berapa ini sekarang. Jam empat! Bukankah tadi Junsu bilang ia akan pulang jam setengah lima?

"Onew-ya! Bereskan semua ini! Umma-mu akan pulang setengah jam la—"

CKLEK.

"Yoochunnie ~ Jinki-ya ~ Tadaimaaa ~~"

Yoochun melotot. Dirinya benar-benar kenal suara itu. Suara lumba-lumba istrinya yang begitu khas. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Yoochun tahu.

Dirinya dan anaknya bakal mati!

Yoochun merasa begitu bodoh yang tidak mendengar suara mobil istrinya yang berada di diluar rumah. Walaupun dalam hati merutuk kesal juga, untuk apa Junsu pulang setengah jam lebih awal?

"Yoochunnie ~ Eodiga?" seruan Junsu terasa semakin menusuk telinga Yoochun ketika yeoja imut itu perlahan memasuki dapur, dan ekspresi wajahnya yang perlahan berubah saat melihat dapurnya yang super berantakan, terutama Yoochun berdiri ditengah-tengah dapur dengan kostum yang dipakaikan Onew padanya tadi.

"Y-Yeobo, aku bisa jelaskan—" Yoochun tersenyum gugup melihat Junsu yang sudah menekuk wajahnya. Bisa ditebaknya, Junsu kali ini benar-benar sebal.

"Ya! Park Yoochun! Bereskan ini semua bersama anakmu! Aku akan ada di rumah Junho-oppa sampai kau selesai membereskan dapur dan rumah!" Junsu merengut imut, "Enak saja kau mengotori rumah, padahal baru tadi pagi aku membersihkan rumah! Kau tahu, membersihkan rumah itu melelahkan!" Junsu berseru sebal, kemudian melotot kearah Onew. "Kau juga, Park Jinki! Bereskan dapur Umma bersama ayahmu!"

"Tapi Umma! Aku nggak berbuat apa-apa!" seruan Onew langsung membuat Yoochun melotot. Hey! Tadi kan anak itu yang memenuhi dapur dengan sayuran!

"Arra.. Onew, kau ikut Umma!" Junsu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggendong Onew bersamanya, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu depan, meninggalkan Yoochun yang berusaha mengejar Junsu dan Onew yang malah memeletkan lidahnya kearah Yoochun dari dalam gendongan Junsu.

BLAM!

Suara pintu depan yang tertutup ketika Yoochun terhenti tepat di belakang pintu. Masih dengan ransel di pundaknya, kaus polo ungu-nya, celana pendek serta kaus kaki dan sepatunya. Membuat Yoochun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlihat gila dan bodoh di saat yang bersamaan. Mana Onew kabur lagi!

"Hhh.. _Dammit_.." lirih Yoochun sambil melangkah gontai kembali menuju dapur.

_Yeah_, hal yang perlu kau ingat, Chun : punya anak itu susah. Apalagi yang bandelnya terselubung seperti Onew. Salahkan siapa yang menyuruhmu langsung 'menerkam' Junsu saat malam pertama kalian.

Sabar ya, Chun. U_U

.

=FIN=

.

* * *

.

bahahahah ~ *ketawa nista*

sekuel macam apa ini?

Mianhae kalo feelnya ga dapet ato kurang memuaskan. Aku tahu kok..

ama maaf buat Dora yang akhirnya aku nistain disini U_U beneran deh Dor, ga ada maksud kok bahaha ~

Dan... ff ini jadi ff terakhirku di FFn untuk sementara waktu ini.. tapi aku tetep buat sih hehe..

Mungkin kalo masih ada yg mau baca ff2ku *emang ada?* bisa langsung ke fb-ku yg namanya **Iino Sayuri**. Disana aku post SEMUA ffku dari awal ampe akhir. Jadi, kalian bisa baca. Dan kalo misal ada yg mau minta twitterku, bisa liat di profil hahaha..

Aku tahu aku ngga punya pembaca setia kayak author2 lain hehehe jadinya yaa cuma nawarin saja kok ;D kalo ga mau juga gapapa :p wkwk..

Yaudah, aku mau bales review dulu ya :D

.

* * *

.

**maknaelovers** : wkwk boleh2.. tapi itu dijadiin cerita lepas aja gimana? Sekuelnya YooSu nih, gapapa kan? Kalo udah jadi, bisa diliat aja di fbku kalo mau.. wkwk thanks dah review :D

.

**rikha-chan** : bahaha Yunho-oppa ga bakal tenang kalo punya anak macam Kyu XD thanks dah review :D

.

**fichul** : eh? Oh ya? hehe mian, soalnya aku jarang perhatiin anak umur dua tahunan U_U sepupuku yg paling kecil udah umur 6 tahun, dan aku belom punya ponakan -_- thanks udah review :D

.

**therany** : woah, itu semi rated-M ya chingu? Bisa kayaknya hehe.. tapi bakal jadi cerita lepas.. ga apa ya? kalo mau sih bisa dibaca ntar klo udah ada di notes fb ku-PM disini aja gimana? *plak* thanks dan review wkwk :D

.

**lee minji elf **: ini sekuelnya, mian kalo ga memuaskan.. thanks dah review :D

.

**diictatorlove** : bahaha ~ Jaemma yg tanggung jawab gegara ulah Kyu.. thanks dah review :D

.

**Babycuttie** : bahaha :D thanks reviewnya thanks juga semangatnya :D

.

**ankim** : Yunho oppa kasian beud XD YunJaeKyu emang unyu sekaleh *_* thanks dah review :D

.

**Kim Hyo Jin** : iya sih lucu tpi kasian Yunho hehe.. ntar bisa2 little Yunho diinjekin mulu ama Kyu wkwk thanks dah review :D

.

**Blackyuline** : iya, itu ntar jadi cerita lepas hehe.. thanks dah review :D

.

**Marcia Rena** : itu jadi cerita lepas yah :D thanks dah review :D

.

**alia choi** : Kyu, ga gede ga kecil tetep aja evil.. ;D thanks dah review :D

.

**Oryzasativa** : ini yg Onew ama YooSu ;D gmn? Maksa ya? mian kalo ga memuaskan ._. Thanks udah review :D

.

**Julie yunjae** : hehehe makasi dukungannya chingu, thanks dah review :D

.

**yunjae wonkyu** : bahahaha jangan dicubit, entar emaknya ngamuk *lirik Teuk* thanks dah review :D

.

**Cho kyurin** : bahahaha bersukacita XDD kasian banget ya si Yunho ternyata :D thanks dah review chingu :D

.

**AIDASUNGJIN** : THANKS-FOR-LIKING-IT :D

.

**Choi Sung Mi** : bahahaha cerita yg itu jadi cerita lepas yaa :D thanks dah review :D

.

**Booboopipi** : iya, ini langsung tamat, maaf yaa ._. Author lagi mandek inspirasi -_- thanks dah review :D

.

**Kyuminjoong** : ngomongnya kasian ama Yunho tapi emoticsnya ngakak XD bahahaha ~ thanks dah review chingu :D

.

**Kyuhee** : kurang banyak? Ini dibonusin sekuel deh bahahaha :D thanks dah review :D

.

**MinnieGalz **: hehe chingu bisa menebak apa yg ada di pikiran Jeje umma XD thanks dah review :D

.

**Osoichan-says** : hehehe My Noona's Boyfriend mau ada sekuel? Soalnya pas itu aku tanya kok yg jawab dikit jadi ga jadi deh sekuelnya.. hehe.. oke, sekuelnya (mungkin) bia dilirik dif b *plak* thanks dah review :D

.

**Lee EunGun** : yaah ga main PSP secara harfiah gitu, cuma utak-atik PSP tenot tenot pencet2 asal gitu deh hehhe.. thanks dah review :D

.

**rinda** : itu jadi cerita lepas yaa chingu :) thanks dah review :D

.

**MagnaeGyu** : kayaknya bakal sering bikin ff YunJaeKyu kok :D entah kenapa kalo YunJae anaknya Kyu terlihat lebih imut di mataku XD *dibanting Changmin* thanks dah review chingu :D

.

**Mega Xiahtic** : sekali evil tetap evil! Bahahah ~ thanks dan review :D

.

**KyuminYunjae** : bahahaha ~ :D gaapa, aku kan menerima kritik dengan lapang dada XD thanks dah review :D

.

**Enno KimLee** : hehehe itu dijadiin cerita lepas yaa chingu ;) liat aja di fb (kalo mau).. thanks dah review.. :D

.

* * *

.

_alright_, udah selesai bales2 review :D

**Jeongmal gomawo buat semua review dan dukungan kalian selama ini :D**

Sampai jumpa kapan-kapaaaaaan ^^ *reader : lambai tangan ke siapa lo?*

Oke,

Berkenan me-review? :D

Thanks ~


End file.
